The present invention relates to bathing cabinets for children.
It has been known heretofore to provide bathing cabinets of various constructions to facilitate the bathing of aged and physically handicapped persons. A typical prior art device of this character is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,193 issued Dec. 28, 1971 to Lancaster. This earlier construction consisted of a rectangular open-top cabinet having a hinged door on one side thereof mounting a spring-loaded seat. Conduit means are provided for introducing water into the cabinet and a drain is provided for enabling the discharge of water from the cabinet.
None of the bathing cabinets available heretofore have been designed particularly for children so as to provide for conditioning of the child to a moving body of water while being safely positioned within the body of water and visible to the attending parent. The fear of water is prevalent in children and to date there is no device which offers the dual advantages of a safe environment in which the child can be placed to function independently within an active moving body of water and one which can nevertheless be within momentary visible range of the parent in the event of an emergency.